Holiday Family Fun
by Daisyangel
Summary: Written for Not-A-Mastermind for the 2014 Christmas Gift Fic Exchange. Song/prompts: "Angels We Have Heard on High", a Christmas tree, a snowball fight, and gingerbread cookies. All prompts were used. I hope you enjoy. Please read the author's note at the end and take action! Please R/R! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone!


A/n, Written for not-a-mastermind for the Christmas Gift Fic Exchange. I hope you enjoy it! Her prompts were "Angels We Have Heard on High", a Christmas tree, gingerbread cookies, and a snowball fight.

XXXX

"When are we going to get the Christmas tree, Mommy?" Becca Morgan asked from the back seat of her parent's SUV as they drove her to school.

"After school, that's why I told you to wear your boots so it will make it easier to walk through the Christmas tree farm," Emily explained. It had snowed some last night and the forecast had called for another inch and a half before everything was all said and done.

"You guys won't have a case?" Becca checked. Her father shook his head.

"Nope, Uncle Hotch made sure we have off starting tomorrow through the new year so no cases." The little girl beamed and bounced happily in her seat. She was proud of her parents and what they did, but she hated it when they went on cases. Before they knew it they had arrived at the school and the six-year-old was kissing her parents before clambering from the car and running inside.

XXXX

"I can't believe Christmas is almost here," Emily murmured as the radio played Christmas music in the background.

"Neither can I. Wasn't it just the beginning of the year?" Morgan commented.

"Yeah, I know, time sure flies, doesn't it?" the female agent observed.

"It sure does," her husband agreed.

"Becca's sure excited for the holiday. I sure hope she'll like her biggest present," Emily said.

"I'm sure she will, I know I do," Derek said as he placed his hand on her flat stomach. "If someone had told you you'd be married with a kid and one on the way a few years ago, what would you have said?" Derek questioned.

"Hmm, I don't know, I would have told them they were crazy. Now, though, you and Rebecca are the best things to happen in my life not counting this baby," the brunette responded. A broad grin split Derek's face and he leaned in for a quick kiss before the red light turned green.

XXXX

Garcia was walking into the bullpen humming Angels We Have Heard on High while carrying a plate of cookies.

"Oooo, Cookies, yum!" Reid greeted as he reached out and snagged one from the plate, biting into it happily. "Mmm, Gingerbread, my favorite. Thanks, Garcia," he said as he grabbed another before grabbing his coffee cup and heading for a refill, never mind the fact that he'd only been in the office for 15 minutes.

"Did I hear someone say Gingerbread cookies?" Morgan asked as he and Emily walked up. Garcia nodded and held out the plate so the other two could take a cookie. The others filtered in and took some cookies before heading to their desks to work on their paperwork determined to finish as much as they could so they could leave the office with as little left on their desks as possible.

XXXX

"So, how's the Minnie Morgan doing?" Garcia asked as she Emily, and JJ sat in her office eating lunch. They'd told the team about the baby a couple weeks ago but had decided to wait to tell Becca until Christmas.

"So far, so good, thankfully. The morning sickness isn't as bad as it was with Becca, so there's that," Emily answered.

"I can't wait to hear how Becca takes the news," JJ said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I think she'll be excited. She's been asking Derek and I when she's going to get a brother or a sister for several months now."

"It seems just like yesterday she was born," the computer tech stated.

"Yeah tell me about it. She was our little Christmas miracle," Emily said, remembering the day.

XXXX

"You're doing so good, sweetheart. It won't be long now," Derek soothed as he ran the cool wet cloth across Emily's sweat drenched face.

"That's what you said nine hours ago, Der," the laboring woman ground out.

"Just look at it this way, she'll be a Christmas baby which will make her even more special," he reminded her.

"Just make sure we give her separate birthday and Christmas gifts, okay? I had a cousin who was born on Christmas Eve and her parents lumped all her gifts into one," Emily explained.

"We will, honey," Derek assured. Emily was about to respond when another contraction gripped her.

"Oh god, that's the worst one yet. This hurts so bad," she whimpered falling back on to the pillows once it finally ended. The next one came right on top of the last one and Emily became aware of a lot of pressure.

"Um Derek?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"What is it baby?"

"I think it's time, get the doctor," she demanded. Jumping to his feet, Derek rushed from the room in search of the doctor. Emily was right and in just over half an hour, Rebecca Leigh Morgan entered the world at 4:11 PM December 25, Christmas day.

"She's perfect, welcome to the world Becca, I'm your daddy and that amazing woman holding you is your mommy. We're so glad to finally meet you," Derek whispered as he kissed her tiny hand. Emily smiled at the interaction between her husband and daughter. The usually tough Derek Morgan had been reduced to a pile of mush by a seven pound five ounce baby girl.

XXXX

"Now she's six and growing like a weed," JJ commented, bringing Emily back to the present.

"That she is," the proud mother agreed.

"Well, we should get back to work so we can get out of here as soon as we all can," Garcia said as she stood up and threw away her trash. The other two women nodded as they followed suit.

XXXX

"Are we going to get the tree now?" Becca asked as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Yes, are you buckled?" Derek checked.

"Yes, Daddy, I am," she answered. Nodding in satisfaction Derek pulled away from the curb at the school and began heading towards the Christmas tree farm.

"Did you have a good day at school, baby?" Emily asked.

"Yep, me and Lily swinged and played Hop-Scotch," she replied. "We also made Christmas cards for people we love. I made one for Aunt Penelope; can we give it to her?" She requested.

"Sure we can, we'll give it to her at the party at Uncle Dave's the day after Christmas," Derek told her.

"Sounds like you had a fun day," Emily responded. Becca nodded as she settled back in her seat to watch the various Christmas decorations fly by.

XXXX

Around an hour later, the Morgan family was heading back to the car with their Christmas tree.

"It's snowing again," Becca exclaimed as she skipped ahead of her parents carrying a cup of hot chocolate the Christmas tree farm owner was giving out.

"Yes it is, sweetheart. Would you like to play in the snow for a little bit when we get home?" Derek wondered.

"Please, can we, Mommy, can we?"

"Why don't you and Daddy play in the snow while I start dinner?" she suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Derek replied leaning in for a kiss while Becca made a disgusted face. Reaching the car Derek tied the tree to the top with the rope they'd brought before climbing into the driver's seat and heading for home.

XXXX

Emily smiled as she prepared Derek and Becca's favorite dish, spaghetti. Glancing out the kitchen window she laughed as she saw her daughter and husband engaged in a very competitive snowball fight. Rubbing her stomach she smiled, she couldn't wait to bring another baby into this wonderful and crazy family.

XXXX

Becca woke up excited it was finally Christmas morning. She couldn't wait to see what Santa had brought her. Jumping from bed she ran to her parent's room and rushed for the bed.

"Mommy, Daddy, wake up! It's Christmas, we have to get up and see what Santa brought!" she cried as she jumped on the bed and began climbing towards her parents.

"We have to get up, do we?" Derek asked as he reached out and began tickling her.

"Yes, stop it, Daddy. Stop, please," she begged through her giggles.

"Hmm, I don't know, should I stop, Em?" he questioned giving Emily a crooked smile.

"No, I should join in," Emily decided reaching out and ticking the squirming little girl. They continued to tickle her for a few more minutes before deciding enough was enough and they all got up and headed downstairs to open gifts.

XXXX

After all the gifts had been opened Emily shared a look with Derek and decided it was now time to give Becca her biggest gift.

"Come over here a second, Bec, Mommy and Daddy have one more gift for you," Emily told her. Nodding, Becca left the doll she'd been playing with to join her parents on the couch. Becca shifted until she was snuggled between her parents eagerly awaiting what they had to say.

"Do you remember what you've been asking Mommy and I for a long time now?" Derek began.

"A puppy?" Becca asked excitedly.

"No, not a puppy," Emily answered. The little girl sighed sadly before perking up at another possible idea.

"A baby brother or sister?" she asked hoping this time her guess was right. Emily and Derek nodded together.

"Mommy's going to have another baby. You're going to be a big sister," Emily announced.

"Will it be a brother or a sister?" Becca questioned.

"We don't know yet, sweetie. We still have another couple of months before we can find that out. Which would you want?" Derek wondered.

"A little sister, but I guess a brother would be okay," she answered. Her parents smiled at the little girl's honesty.

"Do you have any questions, honey?" Emily wanted to know.

"Yeah, when will the baby be here?"

"Not until August, it has a lot more growing to do," her mother answered.

"But that's a long time," Becca whined.

"I know it is, but I promise it will go by really fast," her father assured her.

"Any more questions?" Emily asked.

"Yes, where do babies come from?" Derek and Emily gave each other startled looks how in the world were they going to answer this one.

"Well." Emily began.

Finished!

A/n2, The 2014 PROFILER'S CHOICE CRIMINAL MINDS FANFIC AWARDS are back! Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us in celebrating the best of the best CM stories for the annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards! Help us and let your voices be heard. Please check out the nomination ballot and rules at the ProfilerChoiceAwards 2014 Forum. All rules and information are on the forum. Nominations begin November 15 and are due December 31st.

Good Luck!

Here's the link to the forum.

forum/Profilers-Choice-Awards-2014/162134/


End file.
